


and all the lies i tell to myself

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coping Mechanisms, Grief/Mourning, Italiano | Italian, M/M, i have no idea what this is but there you go
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>so I can sleep.</i><br/>Jean ancora fa fatica ad abituarsi all'idea di non essere più solo, dopo tanto tempo. La condivisione non è mai stato il suo forte, in ogni caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the lies i tell to myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagtree/gifts).



> Scritta in occasione dell'event di "We are out for prompt" del 6 - 8 Maggio. Vi giuro che l'idea nella mia testa ha un senso, solo che avrei voluto riuscire a spiegarvelo un po' meglio di così. È quasi più Jeanmarco che Erejean, veramente, ma ¯_(ツ)_/¯ . Sono ancora indecisa se scrivere un seguito in cui succede qualcosa tra questi due e non vi tocca inventarvelo, ma questa mi è uscita così di getto che mi dispiaceva non pubblicarla.  
> Il titolo viene da [Worry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFP3qh1x1Zo), di Jack Garratt. Buona lettura!

Non è poi così _male_. 

È la prima cosa che attraversa il cervello di Jean quando lo lascia mettere piede per la prima volta nel suo bilocale sgangherato (è riuscito a passare l'aspirapolvere e rimettere in ordine qualcosa – non dalla _sua_ parte, quella no, quella no). Gli si presenta prima come una serie di istantanee – Converse alte e slacciate / auricolari che penzolano dalla tasca della giacca / un anellino argentato sulla cartilagine dell'orecchio destro / occhi verdi verdi _verdi_ – e poi nella sua forma intera, compiuta, che si ricompone come un mosaico quando lui gli tende la mano e fa: « Eren. » Eren è tremendamente attento a tutte le minuscole informazioni che Jean sciorina mentre gli sta mostrando l'appartamento (sta cercando di dissuadere lui stesso il ragazzo dal condividere l'immobile, più o meno inconsciamente), annuisce con aria grave ogni volta che Jean inciampa nel suo sguardo, ed è la terza volta che lo pensa ma questo Eren ha degli occhi talmente grandi che lo fanno sentire come se potessero spalancarsi e risucchiarlo – « È un posto grande per una sola persona. » 

« Come, scusa? »

« Dicevo (sbatte le ciglia, aggrotta la fronte), è un posto grande per una sola persona. »

È perché _prima_ c'era, una seconda persona, e allora era perfetto, allora era tutto perfetto. « Magari è per questo che sto cercando un coinquilino, che dici? » Jean non riesce a trattenere il tono piccato con cui vomita quell'ultima frase; guarda il ragazzo incupirsi, se lo vede già con un piede fuori dalla porta e una mezza scusa masticata tra i denti.  
« Mi sembra giusto. »

« Beh, allora? »

Eren sembra pensarci su e Jean si accorge di star facendo un'enorme _cazzata_ a lasciar entrare un altro ragazzo nella sua casa nel suo rifugio nella sua vita, non dopo quello che è successo, non dopo **lui** , non _può_ –

« D'accordo, affare fatto. Domani verso le cinque comincio a portare la mia roba. » 

Andiamo, si ripete più tardi, nella doccia, vista annacquata e fronte sulle mattonelle fredde, _non sarà poi così male_.

 

Non lo è. Almeno per i primi giorni. 

Ci sono dei piccoli momenti di terrore, quando per esempio Eren cerca di sistemare la giacca sull'appendiabiti proprio sopra la **sua** (Jean gliela strappa di mano e mormora: « Ci penso io, non preoccuparti. »). Quando Eren guarda troppo a lungo la loro foto e Jean la sente, sente la domanda che gli sta porgendo con lo sguardo, e trattiene il respiro finché Eren non rituffa la testa dentro ad uno scatolone. Ma il resto fila liscio, anche con l'aiuto di qualche bottiglia di birra che Jean si è sprecato ad offrirgli come regalo di benvenuto. 

Sette ore in punta di piedi e poi una sola parola fa sentire Jean più pesante che mai.

« 'Notte. » Non aveva considerato il fatto che avrebbe dovuto dare la buonanotte a qualcuno, _ancora_.

Le cifre 03.44 sono le ultime cose che Jean riesce a vedere prima che i suoi occhi si chiudano e che le sue mani si stringano su una felpa che non è sua. 

 

È una cattiva idea. Sul serio, dovrebbe avvisarlo prima di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, di irreparabile. 

Il labbro di Jean trema un po' ogni volta che la televisione si accende dietro le sue spalle, o un telefonino canta una suoneria che non conosce. È solo il tuo coinquilino, cerca di imporsi ragionevolmente sul proprio cervello. Ma non può fare molto contro il suo cuore che ogni singola volta comincia a pompare forsennato. Non è **lui**.

Davvero, è troppo presto perché qualcuno gli stia così vicino (come gli era stato vicino **lui** ), nella sua stessa casa (che era anche la **sua** casa), che occupi spazio (lo spazio che prima occupava **lui** ) e e e e … 

« Hey. »

Tu-tum-tu-tum-tu-tum-tu-tum.

« Ci guardiamo un film? »

Per centoventisei minuti, il pensiero che tutto questo sia uno sbaglio tremendo non svanisce – ma si zittisce, almeno. 

 

« È il mio ragazzo. »

La mascella si contrae. La mano si interrompe a metà movimento. Gli occhi si spalancano. 

Jean caccia fuori un sospiro. « Quello delle foto, dico. »

« Capito. »

Non ha capito, non ha capito un bel niente, e perché diavolo lo sta raccontando ad un tipo che conosce da due mesi soltanto che diavolo gli è saltato in testa non ha il diritto di sapere proprio un cazzo di niente su **Marco** lui non 

« Vi siete– »

« È morto in un incidente stradale. »

La voce di Jean sembra talmente piatta quando lo dice, come se fosse la Notizia più Banale del Mondo. L'acqua bolle a cento gradi. Se non usi la crema solare ti scotti. Il mio ragazzo è morto. Quando lo ammetti non fa più tanta paura. 

« Abitava qui da otto mesi, poco dopo che ci siamo cominciati a frequentare. Ha rimesso a posto lui tutti i problemi di questa bettola, ucciso gli scarafaggi, sistemato le perdite, faceva tutto. Voleva che stessimo bene – anche in un postaccio da 1200 euro al mese. E siamo stati bene, sul serio. L'hanno- » Pausa, nodo alla gola. Respiro profondo. « Quasi quattro mesi fa. Il quattordici giugno. » Da quel giorno non ho spostato niente, neanche il pacco regalo che gli avevo preparato per il suo compleanno. Quei cioccolatini si saranno liquefatti, ormai.

« Cazzo, che merda… » 

Riprendono a mangiare come se stessero ingerendo vetri rotti. Jean vorrebbe essere dispiaciuto per avergli rovinato la cena, ma non ci riesce. Era convinto che dopo averglielo detto si sarebbe sentito più leggero, o avrebbe finito con l'urlargli addosso perché diavolo è morto, cazzo, perché mi ha lasciato in questa casa di merda che nonostante tutto non riesco a vendere, perché è ancora piena di lui e non sono ancora in grado di lasciarlo andare via, non lo voglio lasciar andar via. Ma non sente assolutamente nulla. Bianco. Vuoto. Statico. 

« Vado a dormire. »

« Sì. »

Nulla. 

 

Il calorifero si guasta puntualmente quando i primi freddi autunnali cominciano a fargli venire la pelle d'oca. Ha chiamato il tecnico ma è già tardi, e non ha la minima idea di dove siano i piumoni pesanti – li aveva risistemati Marco... – e Eren sta cercando di non tremare troppo forte ma riesce a sentire il tintinnio dei suoi denti anche da lì. 

« Arriva domani in mattinata. Nove, nove e mezza. » Nel frattempo si beccheranno entrambi una mezza bronchite. 

Jean sta spegnendo la luce del salotto ma la figura di Eren richiuso su sé stesso, sul divano-letto, in un patetico tentativo di produrre del calore non lo fa impietosire (la pietà è un sentimento che disprezza, dopo averne ricevuto anche troppo), ma gli lascia un buco nello stomaco. 

« Dai, vieni a dormire di là. » dice prima di potersene pentire. 

Si sistema sotto le coperte, schiena rivolta al lato freddo del letto ad una piazza e mezza, e aspetta che Eren faccia lo stesso. Ma lui è momentaneamente rapito da tutti i piccoli suppellettili della stanza di Jean (e di Marco), e Jean realizza che è la prima volta che lo lascia entrare in camera sua. Per questo Eren esita; sta sorpassando un confine chiuso da filo spinato, sta rompendo un vetro sigillato. Cammina per la stanza come se fosse su un campo minato. 

Eren poggia la testa sul cuscino e, finalmente, espira. Jean lo ascolta per un po', occhi spalancati nel nulla. Ci posso convivere, pensa. 

Non è poi così male.


End file.
